The above mentioned pools have a sump in the lowest point of the pool and is of a pot-like configuration and has a grating installed over the opening of the sump to prevent any of the larger debris or children's toys from entering into the sump and to prevent any human limbs or larger areas of the human body to make contact with the considerable suction force in the bottom of the sump to avoid any injuries. The considerable suction in the bottom of the sump creates quite a forceful suction on the top of the grate that covers the sump. It has been known that many injuries have occurred to a human being suctioned onto the sump cover without being able to extricate him or herself without any help. Most of the sump covers known in the art have a flat surface thereon and the covers have many interstices therein to catch anything on the flat surface thereon while the water is suctioned into the sump. It has been found, in many instances, the force of the suction is of such intensity so that a human body can be trapped on top of the cover and the body of the person cannot be removed unless emergency procedures are undertaken.
Steps have been taken alleviate a person from being sucked onto the cover. The above identified application has almost solved the problem by making the cover in a dome-shaped configuration. This way, no flat surfaces are presented to any part of the human body to thereby eliminate any chance of being sucked onto the surface of the grate cover.
Other constructions have taken a different approach to this problem by having a sensor installed in the water suction line that would sense any increase in the force of the suction and after a short delay would cut off the suction. However, this approach has the disadvantage that by the time the increase in suction is being sensed, the person is already pulled down by the force of the suction and still could obtain a serious injury.